Once Upon a December
by changeofheart505
Summary: And a song, someone sings, once upon a December. For Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup, life at Hogwarts is amazing. But, every December, a song is sung by a mysterious voice. What happends when said voice appears as the newest student? And can they break the ice she has built up in order to know her more? Hijack! Fem!Jack. RapunzelxFlynn, MeridaxOC, hints of Meripunzel.
1. Prolouge

Once Upon a December

**Kura: Hey guys, this my first Big Four fanfic, yah!**

**Sakura: Now, please note the following:**

**a) Jack is female.**

**b) Hijack, MeridaxOC and RapunzelxEugene(Flynn) are the main pairings with a side of Meripunzel (unless you convince us otherwise)**

**c) It'd HP AU.**

**d)No accents, sorry, but it's kinda hard to write them.**

**e) The Guardians are teachers at Hogwarts, even Pitch.**

**f) It begins during their fifth year, but there will be flashbacks to previous ones.**

**g) Jack has his, uh, her memories.**

**h) Jack doesn't like talking about her past.**

**Kura: I think that's it, so... enjoy the prologue, and please tell me where to put Hiccup and Rapunzel! I want them in EACH house, so tell me, the most popular one will be their house. Well, enjoy!**

Prologue

_Dancing bears, _

_painted wings... _

_things I almost remember, _

_and a song..._

_someone sings... _

_Once Upon a December... _

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_horses prance through a silver storm..._

_figures dancing gracefully across my memories... _

_Far away, _

_long ago, _

_glowing dim as an ember..._

_things my heart, _

_used to know... _

_things it used to remember... _

_and a song... _

_someone sings... _

_Once... _

_Upon a... _

_December... _

That song. It haunted the forest every December. To the students of Hogwarts, it was a mystery. None of them knew the song. And none of them had a voice that well.

"What do you think blondie? Like my self portrait?" A brunette male asked. The blond girl he spoke to, giggled as she pointed out, "your nose is wrong Flynn..." The brunette stared at it and groaned. A red head and a smaller, some would say weak, but they stopped because of the red head, brunette boy sniggered as he did. It was odd, how they became friends, though, Flynn was still trying to befriend them, keyword, trying. The hall chattered and chattered until the doors opened. A girl with short, wispy white hair walked in. Her ice blue eyes looked at everyone. Silence filled the room, only breaking when the girl walked over to the Sorting Hat, how had they missed that?! And placed it on her head. Silence once again broke when it called out: "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table cheered as the girl walked over.

"Hello, I'm Susan Hearts. Welcome to Slytherin, uh..." The black haired girl blushed upon realizing she didn't know the white haired girl's name.

"Jack. Call me Jack. Jack Frost."

**Kura: Tell me what you think so far.**

**Sakura: Review.**

**Kura: Imma watch the movies some more before I continue this... just to make sure things go as planned.**


	2. Chapter 1: New Professors

Once Upon a December

Kura: Wow. I think this is my first story to get placed in two communities, YAY! Plus I have so many ideas to torture- uh, I mean, uh... yeah torture. *sheepish grin* Let the fun, begin! Bhuahahahahahahahaha! In a few chapters! =P

Sakura: Probably not tue best chapter, bit we had to get it outta of the way, so why not now? Oh! We still want your opinion on which house Hiccup and Rapunzel are in. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: New Professors

Albus Dumbledore smiled as the girl, Jack, sat down. Standing, he cleared his throat.

"Now, let me introduce you to some new professors. Teaching fifth to seventh uear divinition, Professor Toothiana," he gestured to a woman who looked like she was part bird and part fairy, amongst her were miniatures versions of herself as she whispered some orders, at least, that's what the students assumed, "teaching art, as part of muggle studies, Professor Bunnymund." A 6"1 rabbit stood, "teaching self defense is Professor North." A tall man stood, he had white hair, a white beard, and tattoos, NAUGHTY on one and NICE on the other.

"Professor Black shall take over fifth to seventh year potions," a pale, yet dark, man stood.

"Helping in Charms, Professor Sanderson." A small golden man waved,

"Finally, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Dolores Umbridged," a woman dressed in pink stood.

"Wow, how many of you want to be Ken broke up with her when she gained weight and cut her hair?" Jack asked Flynn, who coughed to cover his chuckles. There were others tried to cover their laughter as well.

"Damn... look like Barbie isn't so Barbie now," at the confused glance, Jack explained, "sometimes girls who are skinny are compared to Barbie dolls, a popular muggle toy amongst some muggle girls... for a while." They nodded, somewhat understanding. Flynn looked Jack over, she hadn't said anything before the Barbie comparisons and had gone back to her silence. Looking at the Gryffindor table, he saw a familiar boy groan when Dolores Umbridged cleared her throat...

**Kura: Explanations for their positions next chapter. **

**Sakura: Review and tell us which house Hiccup and Rapunzel should be in!**


	3. Chapter 2: Short Meeting

Once Upon a December

**Kura: Hey guys! **

**Sakura: We got a suggestion for the house Punzie and Hic should be in, Gryffindor, so that is their house. **

**Kura: Another short chapter, but I start school soon, which means computer,which means longer chapters! Hopefully... er, enjoy. **

Chapter 2: Short Meeting

"... well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" Umbridge said, " and blah blah blah blah..." Was what pretty much everyone heard as they tuned her out. They sat there, just waiting for her to shut up. Jack was so bored, it was hard for her to resist freezing Umbridge like she did North's elves. Oh, how she wanted to freeze the ugly in front of her! She sighed in relief along with Flynn. Seeing as to how everyone was leaving, she followed her fellow Guardians to Dumbledore's office, ignoring everyone as they stared after her.

"Lemon Drop." She said as she arrived at the statue of a phoenix. She was satisfied when a stair way was revealed. Walking up the stairs, she couldn't help but remember her past. Sighing, she knocked on the door and entered upon recieving permission.

"Okay, can I get my answers now? I still wanna know why I have to be here! I know I hold the record for being on the naughty list, but if this is my punishment, I don't like it, especially granny Barbie..." She ranted as soon as she entered. North chuckled.

"Well, for one, you need an education, amongst others, here, the magic is strong enough to make you visible. It is no punishment, your punishment would be a month without your staff-" Jack gasped and clutched her staff tightly, "- as to why you are here, other than education, before you became a guardian, Manny chose three others, and they are here. I feel it... in my belly!" Jack groaned. What did they expect her to do? She was still adjusting to being... well, to beeing seen, with others, and not dependent of herself. But she was curious. Who were the other chosen ones?

**Kura: Done. **

**Sakura: Review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Flashbacks and Schedules

Once Upon a December

**Kura: Hey. A****nother short chapter... *sighs* **

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Flashback and schedules

"So let me get this straight, you want me,to find the other chosen ones, get them together and help protect some boy who will need our help when the time comes? And you expect this to be done by the end of the year? Great, just great!" Jack said, her voice leaking with sarcasm. North just looked at her.

"Sweet tooth, I know this must he hard, but trust, we will help you. If we think we found one, we will tell you. Now go to bed." Tooth said. Jack nodded and said her goodnights. Once she was allowed to leave, Jack's mind raced back to the day this all started. And boy, it was extremely awkward for her when it happened.

_FLASHBACK _

_"Wow!" Sophie Bennett stared in wonder as Jack created an ice rabbit. The Burgess kids clapped as she made different ice creatures. That was when tye yetis came._

_ "Uh... Jack?" Jamie said as he pointed behind her._

_ "Wha- HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Jack yelped as she was shoved into a sac... AGAIN. The kids just stared in shock as one of the yetis took out a snowglobe. The other looker at the kids and said something in yetish. _

_"Uh... I'm guessing that was yetish for 'you-didn't-see-a-thing' right?" Pippa asked. The yeti nodded and his partner tossed the sac into the portal. Jack groaned as soon as the ride was over. _

_"Really North?" Jack said as she got out of the sac, "the sac? Again?" North just smiled as he puller her in close._

_ "Jack," he said, "you. Are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft akd wizardry!" It took a moment for that to settle in and, when it did..._

_"WHAT?!"_

_ END FLASHBACK_

Jack chuckled softly. That wasn't all that happened, but it was all she could think about right now. Smiling, she entered her room, which was kept seperate from the other students seeing as to how she would probably freeze them.

'Not that that wouldn't be fun,' she thought. Tomorrow was a brand new day. But, this school, it brought back so many memories, the cold felt like home, and the magic was... something. Settling down, Jack let sleep take over.

THE NEXT DAY

"Great, look at this, Potions, DADA, Devinition and History of Magic, not to mention art and self defense!" Ronald Weasly whined. Hermione Granger looked at him and their friend Harry Potter. Harry looked at Ron, "At least... we have art and self defense?" Hermione Granger sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

**Kura: Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Potions part 1

Once Upon a December

**Kura: ****Hey everyone, new chapter, yay!**

**Sakura: And we have a special message at the end.**

**Kura: Yup, I'll tell ya at the end of the chapter, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Potions part 1

Jack smiled as she walked out of her room. That smile was soon replaced by a smirk. She then sat down next to Flynn.

"Damn it... why can't the stupid nose right?! I LOOK LIKE I HAVE A BROKEN NOSE!" Jack stiffled a laugh. Flynn took notice and stared at her. Jack reached over and grabbed some waffles. She looked at her cup of hot cocoa, which had steam coming out of it, but it was the kind you see from a freezer. Sighing in content, Jack looked around the table she was at. Nothing much to look at. Where all wizards related to Big Foot? Okay, she was defiitely telling Jamie that one. Jack frowned when she decided looking for anyone here would be pointless. She got up and walked by people, accidentaly bumping into a boy with wild black hair and glasses. Behind those glasses were jade green eyes.

"Oh... sorry..." she muttered and kept going. Her staff in hand, Jack was ready to meet the other Chosen ones. She wondered who they were...

"OW! OW!" Jack looked around. She didn't see anyone.

"OW!" Jack followed the sounds of pain and gaped at the riddicoulessly long blond hair that was being stepped on. Following it, she saw a girl trying to gather it all up, but it snagged every few moments, and when it did, the girl yelped. Jack sighed and walked casually by the boys stepping on the hair, she then whacked each in the head with her staff. They groaned and complained when all the hair was gone.

"Uh... thanks. I'm," the blond girl realized Jack was gone, "Rapunzel..." Rapunzel yelped once more when she felt a hand on her shoulders.

"It's just me wee lamb," Merida said.

"Need help with that?" Rapunzel nodded and they began to braid her hair. As soon as they finished, they headed into the Great Hall and sat next to Hiccup. Other than Hiccup, they had made friends with most every single one of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. And Rapunzel met Flynn, a Slytherin, who was still in the 'we-will-talk-to-you-but-it-doesn't-mean-we-like-y ou,' stage. All in all, it was odd to say the least. Merida was a true Gryffindor, but Rapunzel had the heart of Hufflepuff and Hiccup was a male Hermione, something both had been offended at, and had the brains of Ravenclaw.

"Hey, so you remember the new girl, right?" Rapunzel whispered.

"Ye mean Frost? What about her?" Merida replied.

"She helped me earlier, and when I was about to thank her, she was gone!" The others looked interested in this.

"So, she left without hearing your thanks... you know what, this just might be our most memorable year." Hiccup said, getting nods from everyone. Soon, it was time for Potions with Pitch Black.

**Kura: So, all my readers, listen up! I have a special sneak peek at another Big Four HP AU in my fic, Finally Fallin'! Check it out and tell me whatcha think. Okay, so review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Potions part 2 and the start

Once Upon a December

**Kura: Hello. So, I decided to do Pitch's lesson a bit different than the books or movies. **

**Sakura: Also, we'll be going to North's self-defense class after that.**

**Kura: So, we hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 5: Potions part 2 and the start of Self-Defense

"Come on, we're going to be late for Potions with Professor Black!" Hermione Granger snapped at her friends. Honestly, why did she even bother to wait for them? Oh right, Golden Trio thing-a-ma-jigger. She sighed and caught sight of two girls. Both holding trails of blond… hair?

'Oh, must be Rapunzel again…. Wonder why she won't cut her hair?'

"AT LEAST LE ME BRAID IT!" She heard Merida shout. Chuckling, she continued to wait for her friends. Finally appearing, the Golden Trio headed for the dungeons.

* * *

"Corona?"

"Here!"

"Haddock?"

"Present."

"Dunbroch?"

"Over here!"

"Frost…"

"Hi." Jack lazily smirked as she waved to Pitch. The man sneered, oh, how he wanted to wipe that smirk off her face, but with the other Guardians near, he couldn't. Sighing, he went back to the list of names he was calling out. Name after name, he called everyone out. He wanted to be anywhere, but here.

"Alright, open up your books to page 61. We'll start off with a little reading," he was met with groans, "for that you are to read up to page 121." More groans, "and write a twenty inch essay, and if you groan again, I'll make it forty inches." Silence. Okay, maybe teaching wouldn't be so bad…

"Reading? Really?" Jack muttered to herself. She looked at the thick book before her, blew at her bangs, and opened it to page 61. "The things I do for you North…"

Harry glared at Pitch. He was another Snape for crying out loud! Only paler, with creepier eyes, and he didn't look like a bat when his robes got caught in a breeze. He looked a lot like the…

"Boogeyman?" Harry, startled, looked to his left and saw Jack smirking at him.

"I… did I say that, out loud?"

"No, but I could tell by how you were looking at him."

"Oh... Uh, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry held out a hand. Jack looked at it, shrugged, and gripped it in her own.

"Jacklyn Frost, call me Jack." The two shook hands and silence befell them. They had no idea what to say to the other. So, they sat in very awkward silence.

Harry looked at Jack out of the corner of his eyes. He didn't know what it was, but he had an odd feeling about her. There were so many things that they didn't know, like where was she really from? How was she a fifth year? Did she work for the Ministry? Or Voldemort? Why was she literally cold?

'Stupid book, stupid essay, stupid Pitch… stealing my godfather's name…' he ranted in his head. He looked over at Ron, amused to see him half asleep. Hermione, however, was reading and taking notes at the speed of Professor Tooth's mini-selves. Or fairies, whatever you wanted to call them. Pitch calmly walked between the rows, looking over everyone's shoulders as he did. He stopped by Jack's longer than any other students. It was like deja-vou for Harry. Only he was a girl and Snape was the Boogeyman. He sighed in relief when the man passed him with a single glance.

"Class dismissed. Remember, I want a twenty inch essay on pages 61 to 121. I'll see you during our next class."

Everyone ran out of the dungeon, several sighing or crying, even laughing, in relief. Merida glared at the book in her hands.

"Why… who does he think he is?! We have an actual lesson! We were supposed to make the Drought of Peace, I think that what it was, today! Not, not, not," Merida ranted.

"Read?" Hiccup finished for her.

"YES!" She threw her arms up, and one ended up colliding with Jack's staff. "Whoops, sorry." Jack waved her off and walked away. Rapunzel and Hiccup looked between the two. Rapunzel shooting her friends an 'I-told-you-so' look, while her friends looked confused at her. Rolling her eyes, she pulled them over to the side.

"Remember what I told you about this morning? This was just like that!" She said in a rushed voice.

"What happened this morning?" Hermione asked, "we didn't eat breakfast, because someone, or somebodies, wouldn't wake up on time." She shot Harry and Ron a glare. Rapunzel then explained what had happened that morning.

"So, she left without a thank you from you?" Ron asked, getting a nod.

"There so much we don't know, the only thing I know is her name," Harry said, "Jacklyn Frost, but she prefers Jack. I would have thought she'd want to be called Jackie…" The group of six walked towards the Room of Requirements, where Professor North's class was to be held.

**MEANWHILE**

"North, please!" Jack whined. She followed after the large man. Lips in a pout, arms crossed, had she been Jamie's age, she could have passed that as an adorable temper tantrum. But she was a teen, so it just looked funny on her.

"Jack, I told you, you will know when you see them," North said, "you have my class next, da?"

"Yes… why?"

"How would you like to help me? I'd ask Bunny, but he has a class, as do the others, so…"

"I'm the next best thing? Fine, I'll do it." North let out a laugh and led Jack to room of requirements.

* * *

Merida watched as Harry paced three times in front of the door. When it opened, they, along with the rest of the students, walked inside.

"How'd she get here so fast?" Ron asked pointing to Jack. Before anyone could answer, the doorway, which was just visible, slammed shut. Gasping, they turned to face Nicholas St. North…

**Kura: review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Self Defense

Once Upon a December

**Kura: Hahaha! We start North's lesson today! ^_^**

**Sakura: And that's good because….?**

**Kura: I can hurt people and people can't complain about it! BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 6: Self defense

Nicholas St. North loomed over the students. They gulped at the sight of the giant man. Especially Hiccup.

'He could be my dad's twin…' He thought to himself. Everyone felt incredibly small as he continued to stare them down. Then, without warning, Jack flew right at him, leg poised in a kick. A second before she could make contact with his skull, North moved out of the way and Jack ended up kicking Ron in his chest.

"Bloody hell…" he wheezed, "she has a good kick…."

The others winced when the contact had been made. Some even gathered around Ron to make sure he was okay. North smiled when Jack right back up and made another go for him. He managed to catch her fist before it could hit his face. Jack smirked and kicked North where it hurt. Releasing her, North winced for a while and then kicked Jack behind her knees. Knees giving in on her, Jack fell over and collapsed on the floor. Everyone watched on, either amused or scared, as the two duked it out.

"Uh… Professor?" Rapunzel piped up. The two fighters stopped fighting and looked at the class before them.

"Ah, my students, Jack, why didn't you say something?" North said with a chuckle. Jack laughed lightly as she cracked her knuckles. "First off, call me North, just North. Second, in this class, no magic is allowed-"

"BUT THIS IS A MAGIC SCHOOL!" A girl from Slytherin shrieked.

"Third of all, I know everything you do, whether it be good or bad. Fourth of all, you can't partner up with whomever you choose, I choose for you!" He was met with several groans, "fifth of all, in this class, you are going to learn to fight."

"We already had dueling lessons," Draco Malfoy sneered.

"Not that kind, what part of no magic did you not understand?"

"What he meant was," Jack spoke up, "you're gonna learn how to fight, the way we were fighting." Several protests filled the air. North and Jack just gave everyone a blank look. When the chattering stopped, North walked forwards.

"YOU!" He pointed to Hiccup.

"M-me?" Hiccup stuttered.

"Yes, you. You are gonna fight with Jack. Merida Dunbroch with Delilah Fierce, Rapunzel Corona with Susan Bones, Ronald Weasly with Flynn Rider, Harry Potter with Draco Malfoy…" And the list continued. After he was finished, North held up a chest, "put your wands in here." The look on his face made it so that no one argued. Satisfied, North stepped up to the front of the class, glad to see the class mixed and that no one was with someone of the same house. As quickly as he could, he drew his swords and leapt up. He then landed in front of Rapunzel, sword pointed directly at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She yelled in fear. He then left her alone and made the same move with Merida, Hiccup, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Flynn, Ron, Harry and eventually, the whole class.

"I see…." He muttered. Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy. What did he see? Better question, why did he have swords on him? And _was_ he crazy?! "Yes, I see know what I must do! Class dismissed for now, I'll see you all tomorrow!" TOMORROW?!

'There goes my spine…' Hiccup thought as he pictured his spine getting bended by Jack. He shuttered and sighed. He looked over at the white haired female, who had been paired up with him. He groaned mentally when he remembered the kick she delivered to Ron's guts. Scratch what he said about this year being interesting, it just might be painful instead.

"Hurry Hiccup, we have History of Magic next class!" Rapunzel said, snapping him out of his daze. Together, he and his friends headed to History of Magic.

'What did North mean… 'They're closer than you expect, in fact, I say they might right next to you.' What does that even mean!' Jack groaned as she walked to her next class, History of Magic…

**Kura: review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Heard again and HoM

Once Upon a December

**Kura: New chapter. **

**Sakura: Enjoy, and of we changed Professor... Binns was it? I don't remember the HoM Professor's name, yeah, he's still the teacher.**

Chapter 7: Heard again and HoM

"_Dancing bears, painted wings..._" There it was again! The mysterious singing voice. Merida looked over at her friends. They heard it as well.

_"... figures dancing gracefully across my memories..."_

The quickly ran to the source, _"Far away... long ago..." _They were going to catch this person, they knew it!

_"...things it used to remember, and a song someone sings... Once upon a... December..." _

They reached the HoM room, but the source was gone. Merida gave a frustrated grunt. She sighed when Rapunzelaid a hand on her shoulder, pushing her into the classroom. Rapunzel caught sight of Jack and waved to the girl. Jack looked at her and lifted her hand as if to say, 'hey.' Hiccup plopped down in his seat. He sighed the minute Professor...damn, he forgot the ghost's name. He slept in this class and he was at the top with Hermione, how he would never know. But others insisted it was because he was a male Hermione. He frowned at the thought. He turned to his friends.

"Do you think the voice was someone in this room?" He whispered. Merida shrugged.

"I dunno, but ye seem to have a point. This is the second time we hear that song, but it seemed closer."

Rapunzel nodded, "and clearer. As if the singer was in Hogwarts." The others nodded. The voice was usually faint. It was possible the singer was in Hogwarts. But who was it, was the real question. Slowly students filed in. No sooner did they enter did they fall asleep. Not that their dead professor noticed. He just kept droaning on and on about the goblin wars or something like that.

'I never sleep, and HE makes me want to, hehehe, talk about irony, the dead putting the living to sleep...' Jack thought as she laid her head down. Her short hair ruffling in her arms. She sighed and had her first real sleep in three hundred years. Everything seemed to be perfecy peaceful, until...

"Zzzzzzz... ZzzZzzz..." A loud snore was heard. Everyone jumped up. They saw a Ravenclaw boy comically drooling into his desk, he had a little puddle forming. The year was different than their others, the reason, all classes had l four houses. So schedules were changed. The years weren't mixed though. Still, the sight of the boy was funny. So, everyone chuckled, waking the boy who joined in on the laughter. Jack sighed and laid her head back down. She closed her eyes and fellasleep once more.

"Hiccup, are ye okay?" Merida waved a hand in front of Hiccup's eyes. Rapunzel followed his gaze towards... Jack Frost. She smiled as if she discovered his biggest secret, which she already knew, but that wasn't the point.

"You like Jack!" She sang into his ear. Merida smirked smugly as he denied he had feelings for the Slytherin. As soon as he could, he ran out the door, his friends following quickly, knowing they could catch up to him.

**Kura: review please.**


	9. Chapter 8: Announcements and rejections?

Once Upon a December

**Kura: Hehehe, I'm just gonna say, sorry Hiccup!**

** Sakura: Read to find out what she means. Enjoy! **

Chapter 8: Announcements and rejections?

"I'm getting nowhere North. Trust me, this is pointless!" Jack complained as she walked to the tall Russian. North glanced at her for a moment.

"Keep trying Jack, they are close. I feel it in my belly!" He whispered into her ear. Jack sighed and made her way to the Great Hall. She just had DADA, and lets say, she has new found love for books. For those curious as to what happened, Merida questioned Umbridge on how a book would teach them defense. Jack had responded thatif the book was thick enough, it could be a good weapon. To prove her point, she may or may not have tossed her DAD book at Umbridge, landing her in detention with Harry Potter for a week. Okay, she did do it, but Granny Barbie was asking for it. Sighing in frustration, Jack dragged a hand through her hair and sat down at the Slytherin table. She looked around, contemplating everyone. She wasn't sure who she was looking for. And she's starting to get frustrated. Jack's eyes snapped to the Gryffindor table, her own ice blue eyes peered into grassy green, sky blue and forest green. The trio who had been staring at her looked down quickly. Shrugging, Jack snatched an apple, tossed in the air and caught it. She walked out, wanting to get out of the Hall quickly.

* * *

The moment Jack left, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccuo breathe in relief. They hadn't meant to be caught.

"Attention! Attention please!" Professor Tooth said as she stood, erm, floated, "All Hallows Eve is coming, and in celebration, we are holding a costume ball! You don't have to come or have dates. You can also come or go at any time." Rapunzel's eyes lit up. Merida groaned, but was glad it wasn't formal. No stoffy dresses for her thank you very much! Hiccup, well, Hiccup hoped that no one asked Jack.

"I'm gonna go, uh, to the library!" He said as he stood.

Merida nudged him with her elbow, "Ye mean yer goin' to see Jack!" She and Rapunzel giggled. Hiccup rolled his eyes. But a part of him did want to go with the Slytherin. Fuck house rivalries! Getting a burst of courage, he headed outside. Quickly spotting a head of white hair, Hiccup headed over quietly. He stopped however, when he saw Draco Malfoy approach Jack. He saw her tilt her head, as if in thought, before nodding. Malfoy left with a smirk on his face as he passed Hiccup. Hiccup immediatly knew what it meant. Malfoy had asked Jack to the dance, and she said yes.

**Kura: Review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Art

Once Upon a December

**Kura: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Sakura: Hopefully Hiccup feels better in a few more.**

Chapter 9: Art

"Hiccup? Are you okay?" Rapunzel approached her saddened friend. He told them about Malfoy and Jack. Word soon got out, and everyone knew Draco Malfoy was taking Jack Frost to the dance.

"No..." came the muffled reply. Hiccup refused to speak to anyone.

_"... you make me crazier, crazier, crazier. Baby, you showed me what livin' is for..."_

Rapunzel's head snapped up. The song may be new, but the voice was the same.

"Hiccup, up! NOW!" She hissed as she dragged the poor boy off the comfy chair he had decided to go all emo on.

_"I'm lost in your eyes, you make me crazier, crazier, crazier..."_

Merida ran in, looking shocked. She heard it as well. "Did ye hear that?!" She asked. Getting nods, the redhead groaned seeing as to how they had to go to Art with Professor Bunnymund now. She wanted to find the singer! And make Malfoy pay for hurting Hiccup.

"We should go..." she sighed. Rapunzel nodded and Hiccup groaned from his spot on the floor. He sat up and rubbed his soar head.

"Did ya have to drag me off Punzie?" He asked. Rapunzel just whistled innocently as she walked away.

"So, Eugene asked me to the dance, but I don't know..." she whispered as they walked to Art.

"Go with him," Merida told her as she wrapped ab arm around the blonde, "but if he does anythin' funny, tell me and I'll shoot him with ma bow!" Hiccup snorted and before long, they were all laughing. Hiccup, however, stopped when he saw Jack inside, arguing with their professor.

"C'mon Professor Kangaroo! Can't ya have some fun?" She teased. The Pooka facepalmed and glared at the frosty haired female.

"It's Professor Bunnymund or Professor Bunny!" Bunny snapped. He sighed as his students trailed in. Jack sniggered and sat down at her table.

"Okay, so this is Art. Now Art is a simple class. Some of you may have lots of potential," he looked at the students, some of whom, curled into themselves as he stared intently at them. When he walked away, everyone let out a sigh of relief. Who would of thought a bunny could be intimidating and not...

cute.

"For today, draw, paint, sculpt whatever you want, whatever is the most difficult thing for you to do, will become what our lesson will be about. Begin." Rapunzel quickly ran to the river of purple paint. Dipping her brush in, she began to paint a garden on a boulder. Hiccup drew a few dragons. Bunny walked around, giving pointers to students, ignoring Jack's insults while doing so, and nodding in approval to the work he saw.

"I say that's enough for today," he said after an hour, "class dismissed."

"EUGENE!" Rapunzel ran up to the Slytherin, "my answer is yes!" Eugene left with a loved glazed smile. Giggling, Rapunzel ran back to her friends, "don't worry Hiccup. I'm sure Jack has no interest in Malfoy." Hiccup sighed, wishing and hoping that, that was true. But he just wasn't sure about it now. Should he confess his feelings? He wanted to do so when he asked Jack to the dance, but that's a big no.

'Dadada I'm dead...' he sighed mentally, 'and a sucker in love.' The downside to everything? The dance was only a week away.

**Kura: Review!**


	11. Chapter 10: Hogsmead

Once Upon a December

**Kura: Hey everyone! What's up?! **

**Sakura: In a few days, we'll post the Halloween chapter. But for now, enjoy our first trip to Hogsmead!**

Chapter 10: Hogsmead

The next day was spent trying to get Hiccup to smile. It was saturday, so there was no class. But there was the yearly trip to Hogsmead.

"Oi, c'mon Hiccup," Merida said as she dragged him out of the Gryffindor common room, "stop wollowing in the past and live in the present!" Rapunzel nodded. She looked around and spotted a head of white. Raising her hand to call Jack over, she quickly lowered it when she spotted Malfoy walk over to Jack and pull her towards his group. Frowning at this, Rapunzel huffed and glared at the back of Draco's head. Turning back to her friends, she handed in her permission slip to Professor McGonnagal. Looking around, she saw Jack had seperated from Malfoy and was staring at them. Shooting her friends a look, they all looked away, wondering what Jack was doing staring at them.

* * *

'Closer than I think, huh?' Jack thought to herself as she stared at the trio from Gryffindor, and not the Golden Trio. 'It can't be them... can it?'

Sighing, Jack pulled her hood up, glad to be out of her robes and away from Draco.

'He's nice and all, but I have my eyes on someone else,' she looked over at the Gryffindors, a violet blush making its way across her face when the trio she was looking at met her gaze. She was glad when they began to leave, and she was able to sneak away from the group.

* * *

'Where's she going?' Rapunzel wondered as she saw Jack seperate herself from the group. She tugged on Merida's and Hiccup's sleeves. When they shot her a look, she pointed the newest Slytherin. The duo's eyes widen when they saw her leave.

* * *

'I don't know why I even agreed to this...' Jack sighed as she got to Hogsmead. She had to admitt, she was curious about the place, but with all the work she had to do... 'Ugh, so much for my snowballs and fun times. I'm not meant for hardwork and deadlines!' But even so, she looked around, trying some new things and getting a new found love for Butterbeer.

'Is this the rootbeer of the wizarding world?' She wondered as she took a sip of the drink. Once she was finished, she payed the bartender and left. However, she was lost in thought and didn't see who was in her way until...

"OOMPH!" Both groaned as they collided and fell to the floor. Jack pushed herself up and met forest green eyes.

* * *

Hiccup smiled as he saw Hogsmead. He instantly wanted some butterbeer. He remembered his first taste...

_FLASHBACK!_

_Ten year old Hiccup looked at the drink in his father's hand. The man smiled and gave him a nod._

_"Butterbeer," Stoick said with a laugh, "sweetest drink in the Wizarding world. And don't worry, there's not actually beer in it!"_

_Hiccup glanced at the drink before taking it. Timidly, he raised the glass to his lips and drank from it. His father looked on, wondering what his son thought of the drink. To his amusement, Hiccup's eyes brightened and he took another sip, and another and another. Seems his son has new favorite drink..._

_END FLASHBACK!_

* * *

Hiccup was sure he had crashed at some point, but it was worth it. He was so lost in his memories, he didnt't see Jack walking over until she collided into him. Groaning, he tried to sit up, but he couldn't. His eyes were stuck on ice blue.

Jack blushed and got up quickly, muttering an apology before running off. Hiccup smiled. He stared at the retreating figure. Rapunzel and Merida quickly helped him up, asking him if he was okay. Hiccup brushed them off, telling them he was okay. His smile grew when he saw Jack stop and look back at him with...

was that a shy smile?

Hmm, this day just got better for him.

* * *

Jack stopped walking to look back at the boy she had run into. She smiled tentavitly when he looked at her. Jack couldn't stop blushing as she remembered those forest green eyes. It was at that moment, she wished he had asked her to dance instead of Draco or that at least she would have waited for before giving an answer to the male Slytherin.

'Closer than I think,' she repeated in her mind, 'MiM, I think I found your other Guardians!'

**Kura: Yes! I loved this! Cute little moment with Jack and Hiccup!**

**Sakura: Review.**


	12. Chapter 11: Alice Snow

Once Upon a December

**Kura: Hello! We introduce a new character, who was created by Sammi Dragneel. **

**Sakura: If anyone has any ideas for characters, let us know by Thanskgving. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 11: Alice Snow

"Hiccup? Are ye okay?" Merida asked. Hiccup held a dreamy smile on his face. He had on since their trip to Hogsmead. Merida was beginning to think Butterbeer actually _did_ have beer in it. Rapunzel also noticed the far away look in his eyes, but unlike Merida, she was able to connect the dots.

"Hiccup and Jack sitting in a tree!" She whispered into Hiccup's ear, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Hiccup snapped out of his trance and glared at her. Merida had to stiffle her laughs, but soon became the receiving end of Hiccup's glare.

"Oh shut up!" He groaned. But his groans were shut off by laughter. Curious, the trio walked towards the sound. It didn't take long for them to find the source. A group of first and second years from all houses. They sat in a circle, listening to Jack Frost as she told them a story.

"... and the knight cried out, 'BEGONE CRUEL BEAST!'" She waved a wooden sword at an imaginary beast, "but the beast took one look at his sword..." she motioned to the sword, "and bit it off along with his gloved hand!" THe children screamed as Jack feigned losing her hand. "But wait, the knight still had his hand!" She revealed a pale hand, "he only lost his glove!" The kids burst out laughing as she pretended to complain about her wife having her brother make her that glove and how she would make the beast pay.

"Then what happened?!" The kids asked in excitement. Jack smiled and moved closer in.

"The beast just laughed, for none has slayed it before. What could this knight do?! Oohh, he was so scared!" She pretended to cowar and hide, getting more laughs from the kids. "So the knight decided to prove everyone wrong. The mighty beast could be slayed! And-" It was at that moment that everyone else had arrived, "I guess that's it for now. Time for dinner! We'll continue again tomorrow, same time and place! Now shoo!"

Merida smiled as she heard the kids groan, including one she would have never thought would join in, Alice Snow, a pure blood Hufflepuff. Alice was a first year and an orphan. The only reason she knew she was a pure blood was because her parents told her they had magic and the possibility of her being a witch or a squib. Alice had dark brown hair and honey brown eyes. She was shy. but could hold her own. Merida knew because she saw her take down a boy during her trip to Diagon Alley.

_FLASHBACK!_

_Merida sighed as she shifted her couldren from one arm to the other._

_"Where are they?! They said to meet here at 1:00!" She snapped to herself. She sighed when she heard some screaming. Turning her head, Merida's eyebrows shot up when she saw a boy holding a wand over a younger girl's head._

_"GIVE IT BACK!" The girl snapped._

_"Oooh, what are you going to do?" The boy laughed, "cry to mommy like the litt- OH BUGGER!" Merida's eyes widened when she saw the girl gice the boy a swift kick to the back of his knees, making him lose his grip on the wand. Merida was about to walk over when she heard name being called. She watched as the girl left quickly. _

_END FLASHBACK!_

The last time she saw her was during the sorting, it's how she learned her name, Alice Snow. And she still wanted to befriend her, maybe even teach her some fighting skills, or learn something from her.

"Ooh, Merida!" Hiccup snickered, "stalking children? For shame!"

"I'm not stalking! Just thinking about that girl," Merida pointed to Alice.

"Oh, Alice?" Rapunzel asked, "yeah, I heard she's shy."

Merida nodded. She was going to do something about Alice's shyness, she vowed to.

**Kura: Review! Oh, and vote on my poll for Halloween costumes!**


	13. Chapter 12: Story Time

Once Upon a December

**Kura: Hey guys, countdown to the Halloween chapter, 9 days and counting!**

**Sakura: Make sure to vote on our poll for the Big Four's costumes!**

**Kura: Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 12: Story Time.

Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup made their way to area they had found Jack telling those kids a story. Of course, they were late and failed to hear the ending of the Knight and the Beast story, but they were in time for a new one.

"Okay, now this is a true story," Jack said, "well, that's what they say. No one knows for sure." This got several gasps from the kids, "it's a about four chosen warriors and their fight against the King of Nightmares. The first was удивляться, a tall man with a muscular body and a big belly! He had intense blue eyes and dark brown hair. He wielded two swords and had special orbs that could take him anywhere! Then there was यादें, the only female warrior. She was given two wings that could cut the hardest of stones when flapped quickly enough. Her armor was made of shimmering gold tinted with green and blue."

* * *

"This sounds awfully familiar..." Hiccup muttered to his friends, who nodded in agreement. It did sound familiar. The names were off, they had no idea what language they were or what they meant in English, but the descriptions sounded familiar.

* * *

"The most stubborn warrior of the group was 希望, now he held two weapons many have never seen before. Two curved pieces of woods called boomerangs that could not only hit his target, but they returned to his hands. He also had small bombs in the shape of eggs, so that no one would suspect him of holding weapons. And finally, there was Somnium, the smallest and quietest of the group. He had a whip covered in sand, making each blow more powerful because the sand would stick into their wounds and make them cry out in agony. Well, if you are curious as to who chose them, the moon did."

Several 'huhs?' filled the air as everyone who had stopped by, including some of the professors and the Guardians. To the amusement of the Guardians, Jack was telling her own twist on _them._

"The moon chose them, saving them from what should have been their true fates, giving them a new one to chase. Now, the Nightmare King was known by many names, but many feared to speak it. They feared it so much, they began to call him the Boogey Man. The night of their battle was the night the Dark Ages ended. The King of Nightmares vowed to return after suffering a humilating defeat. To this day, no one truly knows how the battle happened and ended. Some say the Nightmare King attacked the son of the sister of यादें, and that he was defeated by the boomerangs of 希望. Some say Somnium's whip held him in place as удивляться drew his swords a swiped them across his chest. The tale has been retold endless times. And it's true what they say, this story is true, you want to know why?"

Jack received several nods and 'yes!'

"The Nightmare King is still around, he gives us nightmares, so the moon chose his warriors to watch out for us. The children of the world, good or bad, naughty or nice, they protect us." The kids smiled as Jack told a familiar story almost all of them had heard before, the story of Snow White. Hiccup smiled as she moved along to the story, getting laughs from everyone. It was a pity that it had to come to an end so soon, oh well, she'd do this again on their next weekend, right?

**Kura: Okay, before anyone asks, here are the translations!**

**удивляться- Russian word for Wonder. **

**यादें- Hindi for Memories.**

**希望- Chinese for Hope. (They speak Chinese in Australia if my research is correct.)**

**Somnium- Dream in Latin.**

**Sakura: Review and vote on our poll!**


	14. Chapter 13: Detention

Once Upon a December

**Kura: New chapter, and please vote on what costumes the Big Four should have. Countdown to Halloween! 8 days and counting!**

**Sakura: If the results are the same on the 30ththen we'll have to draw from a random valot.**

**Kura: Yeah, so now that that's outta the way, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 13: Detention

Jack was on her way to detention. She thought back to the day she got it and chuckled.

'Still worth it,' she thought to herself.

_"Someone holds me safe and warm... far away, long ago,"_ she sang softly, _" glowing dim as an ember... things my heart used to know... things it yearns to remember... and a song, someone sings, once... upon a... December... dancing bears..."_

* * *

Harry stopped. He swore he heard singing.

'Isn't that the song that haunts the Forbidden Forest?' He wondered and shrugged as it faded. He continued his way down to detention. When he arrived, he saw Jack at Umbridge's door. The Slytherin waved at him and he waved back awkwardly. Both stood at the door and Jack knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Umbridge's disgustingly sweet tone said. The duo entered the room.

* * *

'MY EYES! THEY BUUUUUUUURRRRNNNNNNNNNN!' Jack screached mentally as she took in the pink and cats. 'I feel **_so_** sorry for those cats...'

'So... much... **_pink_**...' Harry thought, 'or is it **_salmon?_**' Umbridge smiled at them as she stood and closed the door.

"Sit." She said and they complied, "for your detention, you will each be writing lines."

'Lines?' Both thought, 'that's easy.' They began to pull out some quills when Umbridge stopped them.

"No, you won't be needing any of that," she said as she handed them each a quill.

"What about ink?" Harry asked. Umbridge turned to him.

"You won't need any ink," she said, "now, Mr. Potter, you must write, "I must not tell lies." And Miss Frost, you are to write, "I will respect others." I will tell you when to stop, unless the message sinks in before I can, you may leave."

Jack and Harry shot each other a look. Why did they have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

Jack gasped in pain the moment she made the slightest mark on her parchment. She watched in horror as the words 'I-will-respect-others' appeared on the back of her left hand. She thought of switching hands, she was double handed, but decided against it. She stole a glance at Harry and sighed when she saw the words 'I-must-not-tell-lies' on the back of his hand. She looked up at Umbridge's grinning face.

'That no good...' she thought as she bit her lips to keep from crying out, 'she is _**so dead!**_'

* * *

Harry winced everytime he wrote a word. This was the worst form of punishment ever. Compared to this, living with the Dursleys was a walk in the park. Or should I say Quidditch Field?

'I wonder if...' he turned his head a bit and saw the words 'I-will-respect-others' on the back of Jack's hands. The silver haired girl was about to switch hands, but stopped and continued to write with the one she held the quill in. Harry turned back to his own work, glancing every few seconds at the back of his own hands, the words 'I-must-not-tell-lies' staring back at him as he did.

'She's enjoying this too much,' he thought as he caught sight of Umbridge's face, 'bloody tart...'

* * *

Jack and Harry continued to write line after line, the burning sensation in their hands growing as they did. All the while, Umbridge would stare at them with a sickening smile.

'I wonder what Tooth will say when she finds out...' Jack wondered and thought back to the time she had joined them and how Tooth punched Pitch, 'scratch that, what will she do?' She sighed and put down her quill for a moment, rubbing her hands together. She picked up her special quill once more and continued writing the lines.

* * *

Harry wondered how he was going to explain this to his friends. He could hide it, but then they would find out and snap at him for not telling them sooner. He sighed and winced once more.

"Times up!" Umbridge said, much to the relief of Jack and Harry who slumped over in their seats. "I will see you both tomorrow!" Jack and Harry groaned as they slipped out. Harry turned to ask Jack if she was okay, but the silver hair Slytherin was gone before he could speak.

_"... someone holds me safe and warm..."_ Were the only words that echoed through the building that night.

**Kura: Whoa... evil! KILL ZE EVIL! *points to Umbridge***

**Umbridge: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH! *continues nagging***

**Kura: O_O! *whistles* TOOTHLESS!**

**Toothless: *appears***

**Kura: Get 'er!**

**Toothless: *shoots a plasma blast at Umbridge***

**Umbridge: X_x**

**Sakura: 0_o? Okay... uh, review**.


	15. Chapter 14: The song

Once Upon a December

**Kura: Well, this is gonna explain why I chose the song Once Upon a December.**

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter, countdown to Halloween, 7 days and counting.**

Chapter 14: The song

Ever since Jack was a little girl, human that is, not spirit, her father would sing to her. He did it everytime she had a nightmare, everytime the snow fell, everytime the stars and moon shone bright. Sometimes her mother joined in. Sometimes they all sang.

_FLASHBACK_

_Five year old Jack shrieked when a clap of thunder reached her ears. Covering them with her hands, she ran out of her room screaming as if Death was on her heels._

_"... ahaha, no of course not!" She could hear her mother say._

_"Really Luz," another female said, she recognized the voice as Mrs. Burgess', "I'm surprised Jack didn't protest the thought of a younger sibling."_

_Jack slowed down as she reached the kitchen they were in, tip-toeing past them. As soon as she was out of range, she shot off into the family room._

_"We're not sure what it will b-" Joshoa Overland looked down at his daughter, who held her hands to her ears, wincing everytime a clap of thunder roared through the night time sky. Joshoa smiled at Thomas and picked Jack up._

_"You okay Snowflake?" He asked softly. Jack looked up at him with wide brown eyes._

_"I-" She began when,_

_BOOM!_

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She screamed again. Thomas smiled gently, "Fear of thunder?"_

_"No," Joshoa said, "she gets over them quickly, they just make her jumpy. I can handle this. Be right back..."_

_Joshoa carried Jack back upstairs, rubbing the back of her head as he climbed up each step._

_"Dancing bears,_

_painted wings," he sang softly._

_"Things I used to remember,_

_and a song,_

_someone sings,_

_once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm."_

_Jack muttered under her breath, singing along with her father._

_"Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_figures dancing gracefully,_

_across my memories._

_Far away,_

_long ago,_

_glowing dim as an ember,_

_things my heart used to know,_

_things it yearns to remember,_

_and a song,_

_someone sings..._

_Once..._

_Upon a..._

_December..."_

_Joshoa looked down at the slumbering form of Jack as he placed her back into bed. Before he could leave, Jack shot out of bed and gave him a hug, "I love you Daddy."_

_END FLASHBACK!_

Jack smiled softly, the song had stuck with her ever since. She would sing it whenever and wherever she could.

'I miss you Daddy,' she thought as she looked up at the moon. Her gaze fell back to her scarred hand, and sighing, she started to sing the song once again.

**Kura: Review!**


	16. Chapter 15: Back to class, Divinition

Once Upon a December

**Kura: New chapter.**

**Sakura: We hope you enjoy it, and the poll is still open, you have until October 30th to vote!**

Chapter 15: Back to class, Divinition

The next day, Harry and Jack hid their scarred hands from everyone. Jack had managed to frost it over and Harry kept his hidden in his robes. Several people shot them glances, wondering what they had to hide. Jack sighed as she entered the Divinition room, which made her gag from the stench. So did everyone who stepped into the room.

"Sorry about the..." Tooth cringed, "odor, we were trying to remove it, but not going fast enough. If you need air, feel free to step outside or towards any open window. I'm Professor Toothiana, or Professor Tooth, doesn't matter which you choose to call me. Anyways, today we're gonna do some simple tarot readings. We aren't even gonna read any fortunes." This was met by several cheers, "we are just gonna see how much you know about each card. So, I'll hold up a card and have two people come up at a time. Now, without talking, you have to help them figure out what the card means. Okay?"

Well this was new, but it sounded fun. Tooth called Hiccup and Luna up to the front.

"Tell me the meaning of this card."

Tooth held up a card, the Moon.

'The irony...' Jack thought as she chuckled.

Everyone began shaking their heads.

"No?" Hiccup guessed. Tooth nodded and made a so-so motion with her free hand.

Everyone pointed to their eyes and pointed to something.

"To look?" Luna took a jab at it. Tooth repeated the hand motion.

"So we have 'no' and 'to look'," Hiccup muttered, "is it everything is not as it appears to be?"

"YES! Jack and Neville, you're turn. Five points Gryffindor."

Jack and Neville stood upfront. Tooth held up a card.

"Tell me what the Fool means."

Rapunzel ripped out a new piece of parchment and waved in the air.

"Paper?" Jack joked. Tooth shook her head, "not even close."

"New?" Neville guessed.

Merida made a motion with her hands, pointing to a gold cushion and a light purple pillow.

"Seats?" Neville tried again. Tooth shook her head.

"New seats?"

_"Jack."_

"Sorry, decisions?"

"Yes."

"New decisions?"

"Correct Neville."

Hiccup, Ron, Harry and another male from Hufflepuff stood at one point, Merida lifted a hand and slashed it down, and the foursome pretended to run once her hand was down.

"A race?"

"No, it has to be start?"

"Yes!"

"New decisions."

"New starts."

"IT MEANS NEW BEGINNINGS, CHOICES AND EXPERIENCES!" Both yelled at the same time.

"Yes and yes! Five points each!"

Everyone smiled at each other, one thing was for sure, they weren't gonna be bored in Divinition anymore.

**Kura: Review!**


	17. Chapter 16: Merida and Alice, friends?

Once Upon a December

**Kura: Countdown to Halloween, 6 days and counting! Seems I misscounted before...**

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 16: Merida and Alice, friends?

Merida sighed as she entered the Great Hall for lunch, after Divinition, Transfiguration and Self Defense, she was ready to eat.

'I'm starving...' she thought as her stomach groaned in agreement. She smiled when she saw plates of haggis on the Gryffindor table. She rushed her way over, accidentaly bumping into a first year, causing the younger to fall.

"Ach! I'm sorry," Merida said as she held a hand out to the girl, "I didn't see you."

"S'okay..." the first year muttered. Merida took a closer look at her face and gasped.

"Ye're Alice Snow!" Alice looked up at her, confusion in her face, "I'm Merida."

"Hello Merida," she said. Merida held her hand out once more and Alice took it. Alice shuffled her feet, feeling rather awkward about talking with Merida.

"Oi, how about I introduce ye to my friends?" Merida asked after a while. Alice nodded slowly and took Merida's hand once again. Everyone who saw them thought they made the oddest of friends, if they were friends that is. The shy yet strong Alice Snow, friends with the brave lioness Merida Dunbroch. Merida led Alice outside where Hiccup and Rapunzel were waiting. Rapunzel saw them first and waved them over. Hiccup... well he had his eyes on someone else.

"Hiccup? Hiccup? HICCUP!" Merida yelled into the boy's ear, causing him to cringe.

"What?" He snapped, groaning when he saw Jack was gone.

"Just tell the lass ye like her already!"

"IT'S NOT EASY!"

"Does this always happen?" Alice asked Rapunzel, who shook her head, "No, it just started this year."

To be honest, they were both amused that Hiccup was having girl problems and Merida was the one giving him advice. The irony was that Merida had never been in a real relationship, just a fake one to get her mother off her back about marriage, not that that ended up well.

Alice let out a small laugh as Merida pulled Hiccup into a headlock and began to rub her fist into his hair.

"ACH! STOPSTOPSTOP!" Hiccup cried out.

"SAY UNCLE!"

"NO!"

"SAY IT!"

"NO-OWOWOWOWOWOW! OKAY! OKAY! UNCLE! UNCLE! UNCLE!"

It was too much, Alice and Rapunzel fell over laughing, crying from how hard they laughed. Just when they thought they were done laughing, Alice snorted bringing the laughter back.

Merida smiled, 'I got her to laugh!'

She smiled as she thought of Alice finally opening up, letting them become her friends, but she still had a long way to go to get Alice to say they were her friends. If she could do that, then maybe, just maybe, she could get Hiccup to confess his feelings to Jack.

**Kura: Review!**


	18. Chapter 17: Quidditch Practice

Once Upon a December

**Kura: QUIDDITICH! **

**Sakura: Since I know you're gonna forget, we need you, our readers to vote for Jack's position. **

**A) Replace Draco as Seeker. **

** B) Backup Seeker. **

** C) Beater. **

** D) Chaser. **

Chapter 17: Quidditch Practice

There were many things Merida loved. Archery was number one of course, followed closely by Quidditch. And today was her lucky day.

'I'm gonna be the best Chaser Gryffindor has ever seen!" Taking in a few breaths for confidence, Merida marched out to Quidditch Pitch, where Rapunzel and Hiccup were waiting to cheer her on.

"GOOD LUCK MERIDA!" Merida's head snapped up and she looked up at the stands. Alice stood there, waving a small red and gold flag with a lion crest. She smiled amd mounted on her broom.

'Time for me to beat everyone's asses!' Merida thought to herself as she shot into the air.

* * *

Jack had never heard of Quidditch, but when the gamw was explained to her, she had to try out. She would of gone for Seeker, but the position was taken by Draco. Beater looked fun though... even Chaser, Keeper. not so much her style.

'Hmmm... if the hag were to ride one of these in public, I wouldn't be surprised if she was mistaken for the stereotypical witch from those cartoon Jamie showed me.'

"WAY TO GO MERIDA!" Snapping her attention back to the Gryffindors, Jack smiled when she saw Merida having the time of her life.

'Good thing she's having fun,' she thought as the Gryffindor captain, whom she did not know, closed their tryouts. The Gryffindor team, however, stayed behind to see their competition.

'Okay, I can do this.' Jack sighed and mounted on her staff, which she was allowed to use as a broom. Jack took hold of a club and waited for her chance. When it came, not only did she make a good hit, she managed to hit Umbridge's window. Wincing, Jack landed on the ground and chuckled nervously. Luckily for her, the pink toad wasn't inside her office. A quick reparo and it was good as-

"HELP!" Jack's head snapped around and she saw Alice, who was heading back inside, slip off the stands and was now dangling from it. Merida ran over, worried for the girl. "HELP!"

"ALICE!" Three voices yelled as the younger girl's grip was lost and she fell. Merida zoomed in on her broom, but wasn't fast enough to grab hold of Alice. Alice closed her eyes and waited for the impact to come, but it never did. Opening her eyes, she saw she was in the arms of none other than Jack Frost.

"You okay?" Alice nodded slightly as Jack placed her down before flying back to the Slytherins, all of whom gave her a pat on the back for her amazing catch.

* * *

Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup ran towards Alice, all four of them wondering, why did Jack help?

**Kura: Review.**


	19. Chapter 18: Who made the team?

Once Upon a December

**Kura: Countdown to Halloween, three days! WHOO-HOOOOOOOO! Oh, and can anyone guess what I am referencing to as Merida yells in victory?**

**Sakura: So Merida and Jack are on their Houses Quidditch teams, yay, this chapter will reveal Jack's position. **

Chapter 18: Who made the team?

A loud, victorious scream left Merida's lips.

"I MADE THE TEAM! I MADE THE TEAM! IMMA BE THE BEST CHASER GRYFFINDOR HAS EVER SEEN IN THE HISTORY OF QUIDDITCH!" Merida continued cheering for herself when...

"SHUT UP!" Some random guy yelled.

"WHY DON'T YA COME AND MAKE ME!"

Several groans met Merida's ears, not that she cared, as she walked to the Great Hall. Rapunzel and Hiccup waved to her as she walked over, a slight bounce in her step. Sitting down, Merida kept chanting, "I-made-the-team!" under her breath.

"Congratulations Merida," Rapunzel said as she gave her friends a one arm hug. Hiccup joined her and the trio laughed.

"Uh... Merida?" The trio turned around and saw Alice standing behind them, a smile on her face. "I heard you made the team..."

"Aye! And I'm going to be the best Chaser ever!" Merida stood up and puffed out her chest and placed her hands on her hips. Her friends laughed at the cliche hero pose.

"Anyways," Alice said, shifting from foot to foot, "do you know the name of the person who caught me?"

"Her name's Jack," Rapunzel said, "why?"

"I wanted to thank her..."

"She hardly sticks around for a thanks," Merida muttered loudly enough for them to hear, "makes me curious as to why she's here."

"You, too?" Hermione asked, "Ron and Harry are wondering about her as well, and I have to admitt, I'm curious as well."

"So we all have a few questions," Hiccup asked, "why is Jack here? Who is she really? Why did she come until now? And why is she so unlike the other Slytherins?"

"Ye forgot why does Jack love Hiccup?" Merida asked.

"She does!" Hermione gasped, looking at Hiccup.

"N-n-no!" Hiccup stuttered, "ignore that!" And in a flash, he shot up and headed outside, his face as red as... well, Merida's hair as he ignored the giggling coming from the girls.

* * *

Jack didn't think she'd make the team at all. But to her amusement, not only did she make the team, she was back up Seeker.

'Hmm... now how to get Draco out of the game...' She wondered to herself. As she walked into the Great Hall, her eyes met Tooth's. Tooth gave her a motherly glance before glaring at Umbridge. Jack cringed as she remembered when she headed up for another Guardians meeting after her first detention.

_FLASHBACK!_

_'Okay, my hand still stings,' she thought as she muttered, "Lemon Drops" and headed up to Dumbledore's office._

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_"Enter!" Dumbledore's voice could be heard. Jack hesitated before entering. Inside, she saw the other Guardians, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall._

_"Miss Frost, what are you doing out of bed?" She demanded. Jack laughed nervously, hiding her injured hand from view._

_"She is needed here," North said, "Jack, did you find them?" Jack took on a serious look as she walked over, arms crossed, injured hand still hidden._

_"I believe so, all three are in Gryffindor." McGonagall looked shocked, as did Dumbledore, "I believe their names are Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup."_

_"Do you think you know what they're the Guardians of?" Bunny asked. Jack shrugged._

_"Merida catches me as the brave type, so Bravery or Courage and the keeper of Summer. Rapunzel seems to be the creative type, so Creativity and the keeper of Spring and Hiccup... I have no idea... but he is the keeper of Fall."_

_"Change."_

_"What?"_

_Dumbledore smiled, "Mr. Haddock has showed this school many things, he was able to change the way his family viewed dragons, he himself changed."_

_"Change huh? Makes sense..." Jack muttered, "but there's also knowledge, everyone calls him the male Hermione." Jack chuckled at the thought of Hiccup with bushy hair. McGonagall sighed as she got up and bid them all a goodnight. The other Guardians also excused themselves and followed her outside._

_"Jack," Tooth said as soon as the other professor was out of sight and hearing range, "show me you hand." The other Guardians stared at them in confusion. Jack showed Tooth her uninjured hand, "the other one Sweet Tooth."_

_Jack sighed as she revealed her injured hand, wincing when Tooth reached out to hold it._

_"Who did this?" She asked in such a soft tone, it scared Jack to death... again._

_"Um... well, I... uh, in detention-"_

_"Umbridge!" Tooth seethed, her wings nothing but a blur. Jack winced once more when Tooth smashed her fist into a nearby wall, leaving an indent in the stone._

_"Tooth, it's...it's...it's nothing really! Just a little... scratch..." Jack said nervously._

_"Just a scratch?!" Tooth yanked Jack's hand again, getting a small yelp from the girl, "Jack, you're hand is scarred with the words 'I-will-respect-others' how is that a scratch?! I want you to freeze your hand." _

_Jack gave her a 'what-the-hell-' look._

_"Keep it cold and it might not hurt as much." _

_'Oh...' Jack sighed mentally, "okay, okay... goodnight, and Tooth?"_

_The Tooth Fairy turned to her, "yes Jack?"_

_"Don't do anything stupid, at least without me."_

_Laughing, Tooth bid the others goodnight, as did Jack. As soon as she reached her room, she froze her hand. 'Huh,' she thought, 'Tooth was right, it doesn't hurt as much anymore.' Jack sighed once again, she was doing a lot of that lately, sighing._

_"At least we have our other Guardians," she muttered to herself, "I just hope I was right about them..."_

_END FLASHBACK!_

Jack sighed as she ran her injured hand through her hair. She took one look at her schedule, she had North's class first.

'Time for some fun!' She thought with a smile.

**Kura: Done, review!**

**Sakura: And the poll is still up for those who haven't voted yet!**


	20. Chapter 19: Getting ready

Once Upon a December

**Kura: *blinks* 55 reviews! WHOO! This is gonna turn into Kittens Gx!**

**Sakura: For those who don't know that story, it was our first to story to receive almost 100 reviews, so to see another story doing so well...**

**Kura: It's amazing! Poll closes tomorrow, any tied results will be voted on by us. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 19: Getting ready

Halloween was the next day. People spent it getting their costumes ready and asking people out.

Alice pouted, she had been trying to get Merida to tell her what her costume was going to be, but had yet to receive an answer.

"Come on! Please?!" She asked again.

"Nope," Merida smiled down at her, "ye'll have to wait for tomorrow!"

Alice stomped her foot and pouted. Merida laughed lightly, "I just ye to be surprised."

"Are you going with anyone?" Alice asked out of the blue.

"Aye," Merida replied, "with Hiccup, we're going as friends."

FLASHBACK

"I don't know Merida..." Hiccup sighed.

"We'll just go as friends, if ye want to leave early, I don't mind!" Merida said. Earlier she had asked Hiccup to the dance and the boy was still wondering whether or not he should go.

"I can leave whenever?"

"Aye."

"If anyone asks, you asked me, right?"

"Aye, that's right."

"... fine..."

Merida smiled as she ran out of the library, meeting up with Alice as she headed to the Great Hall.

END FLASHBACK!

"But if ye want a good story, let me tell ye about last years Sweet Heart Dance."

FLASHBACK!

Merida smiled as she and Rapunzel entered the Great Hall, hand in hand. Everyone stared at them.

"What?" Merida said, "never seen two beautiful girls at a dance?"

"Merida!" Rapunzel giggled. Both girls ignored the stares of their classmates. They walked around, hands clenched together. Neither had been asked out to the dance, so they went with each other. Hiccup had been asked by his friend, Astrid Hofferson.

END FLASHBACK!

"For weeks, everyone thought we were together!" Merida laughed. She waved to Rapunzel, who was shaking her head at Eugene, probably another costume asking thing. Oh well, tomorrow was going to be the best night ever!

**Kura: And I'm ending it there. Review please, and vote while you still can!**


	21. Chapter 20: Night time tears

Once Upon a December

**Kura: Halloween is tomorrow! *starts singing This is Halloween***

**Sakura: The poll will close at some point today, so get to voting! **

**Kura: Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 20: Night time tears

To say Halloween was Jack's favorite holiday would be a lie, yes she loved the day, but it wasn't her favorite holiday. Jamie had introduced her to the holiday, and she couldn't wait to tell him about her Halloween at Hogwarts. But she couldn't enjoy it as much as she could have wanted.

'First I'm sent to this school,' She thought to herself, 'then I fall for a Gryffindor, and now, I have to tell him and his friends they're Guardians...'

Jack let out a sigh as she wandered the empty halls of the castle. Tomorrow was the Halloween dance.

'I wonder what Jamie will be this year...' Jack chuckled when she remembered Jamie had dressed as a pirate last year and seemed to be blind in his left eye due to his eye patch. She sighed as she walked over to a window and climbed out of it. She leaned against one of its sides as she started to sing another song she knew. She didn't learn it from her parents, but it reminded her of her family.

_"Spend all your time waiting_  
_For that second chance_  
_For a break that would make it okay_  
_There's always some reason_  
_To feel not good enough_  
_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_  
_Oh beautiful release_  
_Memories seep from my veins_  
_Let me be empty_  
_Oh and weightless and maybe_  
_I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of the angel_  
_Fly away from here_  
_From this dark cold hotel room_  
_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_  
_Of your silent reverie_  
_You're in the arms of the angel_  
_May you find some comfort here_

_So tired of the straight line_  
_And everywhere you turn_  
_There's vultures and thieves at your back_  
_The storm keeps on twisting_  
_Keep on building the lies_  
_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference_  
_Escaping one last time_  
_It's easier to believe_  
_In this sweet madness_  
_Oh this glorious sadness_  
_That brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of the angel_  
_Fly away from here_  
_From this dark cold hotel room_  
_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_  
_Of your silent reverie_  
_You're in the arms of the angel_  
_May you find some comfort here_

_You're in the arms of the angel_  
_May you find some comfort here..." _

Sighing, Jack looked up at the moon before heading back to her room. As soon as she closed the door, she collapsed on her bed and let a few tears fall from her eyes.

'Maybe this was a bad idea...' She thought as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Kura: Aw, sad chapter! :'(**

**Sakura: Review! Halloween chapter is coming out tomorrow! The song Jack sung was Angel from City of Angels by Sarah Mclachlan.**


	22. Chapter 21: Halloween

Once Upon a December

**Kura: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D**

**Sakura: You voted and the results are in. And if anyone wants to know what they look like...**

**Kura: I should have the drawings of them on my Twitter account, that is, if you want me to do them. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 21: Halloween

"Happy Halloween!" Jack called to the other Guardians. She had an hour to get ready for the big dance. She had her costume all ready, thanks to Tooth, so she didn't have to worry. To her amusement, the other Guardians were dressed differently. Tooth was a punk rock girl, Bunny was a Australian hunter or warrior of sorts, Sandy was a pilot, and North was a Thief King.

"So, what are you going as Jack?" North asked, "Tooth would not tell us!"

"It's a surprise!" Jack and Tooth giggled when the trio of males groaned silently.

* * *

Rapunzel squealed as she made some last-minute details to her costume. She then out some temporary hair dye and using her wand, added pale purple and rose-pink streaks into her braided hair.

"MERIDA!" She called up to their room.

"WHAT?!" Merida called back.

"I'M HEADING OUT! I'LL SEE YOU IN THE GREAT HALL!"

"ALRIGHT!"

Rapunzel shook her head as she enchanted the wings on her back to flutter gently.

* * *

Eugene smiled as he put on his costume, a simple Prince Charming type of costume. He was waiting outside the Great Hall with some of his friends.

"... yeah, from what Draco told me, even he has no idea what Frost is," one muttered.

"Rapunzel refused to tell me her costume. She only told me that when I came up with my costume, 'think fairy tale' and I went with a Prince, not the most brilliant costume..."

"Whoa..." Several people gasped.

"I know, I know, I do look Princely." Eugene gave his famous smolder, causing a few girls to blush and turn away.

"Not you," one muttered, "Rapunzel."

Eugene looked up and gasped silently. Rapunzel stood at the top of the stairs, smiling down at everyone. Her braided hair was a beautiful mix of gold, purple and pink. Her dress was the same color scheme, though, the skirt fell to her knees and was covered in flowers. Fresh flowers littered across her hair, a crown of pale pink roses at the very top of her head. Her eyes were outlined with pale and dark purple butterflies, making it seem as if she was wearing a mask. To finish the look, she had a pair of pale purple, transparent, butterfly wings that shimmered in the light. All in all, Rapunzel was a Garden Fairy, the Princess even.

"Wow..." Eugene gasped when she walked down the steps, wings fluttering slowly with each step. When she reached the bottom, she took hold of Eugene's outstretched arm. Together, they walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

Merida sighed as she looked at her costume. She shouldn't wait any longer. She pulled on the red dress, happy Rapunzel had made so it wouldn't cut her breathing. She smiled when the skirt burst into flames, but didn't burn anything.

"How Punzie does this I will never know," she murmured to herself. She took her quiver of arrows and placed it around her waist. Grabbing her wings, she walked out of her dorm, smiling when she heard a burst. Her wings had ignited.

* * *

Hiccup smiled as he pulled on his costume. He wasn't being completely creative, but man, he looked awesome in leather!

"And my leg makes this look so much better," he murmured. True enough, his prosthetic leg made his costume look better. He enchanted his teeth and spiked his hair using his wand. He took out a bottle and using a dropper, added a drop into each of his eyes, turning them a darker shade. He had to thank Astrid for it later.

"Now, hopefully Merida's ready..."

* * *

Draco sighed as he entered the Great Hall, alone. Jack had told him to go in advance. He smirked at everyone, his black demon wings flapping. He was wearing all black with a few red streaks in his arms. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows, and he had a few cuts in his left cheek, fake blood flowing from them. He looked like he had been in a battle.

"So, where's Frost?" Pansy asked.

"Late," was all Draco said. He looked around, seeing Eugene with Rapunzel. Then, he along with everyone else, turned when two more people walked in.

* * *

Merida and Hiccup smiled at each other. Merida, whose soul Hiccup often compared to fiery, was dressed as a Phoenix Hybrid. Her wings and dress all aflame. Her hair was loose and as wild as ever. A golden collar with a red ruby hung around her neck. In one hand, she held her bow.

Hiccup looked nothing like your average vampire. Hell no. He was wearing leather. And it looked good on him if you asked anyone. His green eyes were darker, almost a black-green tinted color. His hair was spiked, but not dramatically. His fangs were sharp. He also had a sword at his side.

Both, all in all, looked amazing. A few girls wished they had known Hiccup looked good in leather. Then they would have asked him out. A few of the boys wished they had known Merida was capable of looking that stunning, of course, they would never say that to her face for fear of her bow.

Rapunzel waved to them and they walked over to her.

"WOW!" She and Alice, who was dressed like a fox, exclaimed.

"What are you supposed to be?" Alice asked, "I'm a Fox Girl!"

Merida smiled, "Phoenix. A Phoenix Hybrid."

"I'm a vampire," Hiccup said, "but I didn't want to look like the typical vampire." The others nodded in approval.

"And I'm a Fairy." Rapunzel smiled and then, her eyes widened. The others stared at her oddly, until she pointed behind them. They all turned and shared her gaping look.

* * *

Jack stood at the door. She smiled tentavily as she walked in. If Rapunzel got gasps, Jack got total awed silence. Her soft white hair covered her left eye slightly, a crown of snowflakes on her head. She wore a pale blue dress with silver and white accents. Two white wings fluttered behind her. Her dress was covered in frost, and around her neck was a medallion. It was of a cresent moon, a wolf sat in the center, in howling position, with a snowflake on its nose. Her blue eyes seemed to glow as she walked over to Draco. He smiled, a true genuine smile, which shocked everyone. He took her hand and walked away.

"Did you see her?" Jack heard someone say, "She and Rapunzel are the best looking girls here!"

"What about Merida?"

"Oh yeah, her too!"

The murmurs continued throughout the dance. She smiled at Draco when he asked her to dance.

"Draco?" She asked.

"Yes Jack?" He replied as he spun her around.

"I hope you're okay with this being a one time thing..."

"I knew you'd say that. You obviously like Haddock," though his tone was bitter, she saw Draco didn't really care who she liked.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yes."

Jack groaned as the song ended. Draco smirked as he told her he was going to get some butterbeer.

"Get me some as well!"Jack called after him. He just smirked at her. Jack sighed as she watched everyone. She laughed softly when Tooth spun rapidly, kicking Umbridge as she danced. She apologized, but if you looked closely enough into her eyes, you could tell she was lying. And to see her do it every so often... let's just say everyone, but Umbridge, was smiling.

* * *

Rapunzel looked towards a lonely Jack. She frowned when she saw Draco with Pansy.

"The jerk," Merida hissed, "he asked her to this dance and he ditched her-"

All of a sudden, the song "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" by Elton John played. Rapunzel saw Draco smirk towards Hiccup. Merida had the same smug look on her face.

"I know what the lad's doin'!" She whispered. Even though she hated Malfoy, if he knew Jack liked Hiccup, who was she to argue with a set up? But she was still pranking him later on... She walked up behind Hiccup and shoved him into the dance floor.

* * *

Draco pushed Jack towards the center. Despite her protests, Jack ended up alone in the center. Huffing, she crossed her arms, glaring towards her "date" when she felt someone collide with her.

* * *

Hiccup hadn't seen it coming. He was just standing around, when two hands shoved him into the dance floor. Because it had happened so fast, he wasn't able to catch himself before he collided with Jack.

"Oh gods, sorry!" He said quickly.

Jack blushed but waved off his apology. Both stood awkwardly as the first chorus began.

"For the love of..." Merida groaned, "DANCE!"

"DANCE!DANCE!DANCE!DANCE!" Was suddenly chanted by everyone. It seemed everyone had it out for them. Hiccup sighed as he smiled and held his hand out to Jack.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. Jack blushed, her cheeks turning violet, as she nodded and took hold of his hand. Hiccup pulled her in and they began to slow dance as the song continued.

Rapunzel squealed as she pulled Eugene in, and slowly, couple after couple joined in. Hermione and Ron were among the couples that were dancing. Hermione was a Cat Girl while Ron was dressed like James Bond.

"Aaaww," Tooth cooed as she and North danced, "Jack's inlove!"

North chuckled as he saw Jack's face. It was flushed and she had a smile on her face as she and Rapunzel were spun around. He smiled down at Tooth, who had colored streaked black hair and tanned skin. Her violet eyes stood out.

"That she is," he agreed, "that she is."

* * *

Jack smiled as the song ended. She opened her mouth when several screams were heard. Draco and a few of his friends were covered in punch and food. Merida laughed, her prank was a success! And wait until April Fools day...

Jack smiled up at Hiccup.

"Do you mind, if we go outside?" She asked, "bring your friends... it's... it's important."

"Uh... sure?" He replied as Jack ran off. Confused, he went in search of Merida and Rapunzel. Once he found them, he led them outside.

"Why would Jack want to-" Rapunzel began when they heard it.

_"... far away,_

_long ago,_

_glowing dim as an ember,_

_things my heart used to know, _

_things it yearns to remember..."_

Running they made their way to a hill close to the lake. Only one person stood there...

_"... and a song..._

_someone sings..._

_Once..._

_Upon a..._

_December..."_

...it was Jack.

* * *

**Kura: FINISHED! **

***cricket chirps***

**Kura: Phsyc!**

* * *

Jack was the singer?!

"Jack?!" They all cried out. Jack turned to them with a smile. She waved them over and they headed to the hill she was on.

"Hi..." she said, "sit. This... oh MiM, why do I have to do this?!"

"MiM?" Rapunzel said.

"Man in the Moon, MiM, Manny, etc." Jack sighed as she plopped herself down. "You guys are Guardians!"

"What?"

"I knew this would happen..." Jack groaned as she fell over. She quickly pulled herself up, "how do I explain this..."

Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel waited for her to continue.

"Okay, Guardians are spirits, and people I guess, who protect the children of the world. There are five different Guardians so far. North, Guardian of Wonder. Tooth, Guardian of Memories. Bunnymund, Guardian of Hope. Sandy, Guardian of Dreams. And me, Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun. You," she pointed to Merida, "are the Guardian of Bravery. You," she shifted her hand to Rapunzel, "are the Guardian of Creativity. And you," she finally turned to Hiccup, "it took a while, but I have to go with Guardian of Knowledge. Asides from being Guardians, we're all keepers of the Seasons. I'm incharge of winter, Merida summer, Hiccup autumn and Rapunzel spring. You were chosen well before me, but you were never turned into actual Guardians... and I can only wonder why..."

Hiccup stared at her.

"Will, will this effect us in anyway?" Merida asked.

"I'd rather let North give you the full details on that, seeing as to I was on my own when I became a Guardian."

"Did you want to become one?" Rapunzel asked and Jack laughed.

"No, I didn't." Jack said, "but I won't bore you with my story-"

"TELL US!" Rapunzel and Merida yelled. Jack smiled as she sat down.

"Okay, it happened a few years ago..."

**Kura: Now I finished. **

**Sakura: Review and Happy Halloween!**


	23. Chapter 22: Avoidance, what's the reason

Once Upon a December

**Kura: New chapter, yay!**

**Sakura: We hope you like it.**

Chapter 22: Avoidance, what's the reason behind it?

Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup sat in the library the next day. Halloween had come and gone, and with it, a small secret. Well, secrets.

First, they find out Jack is the mysterious singer.

Then, they learn she's a Guardian along with some of their professors.

And finally, they're also Guardians.

This was too much to take in.

"What do you think about this?" Rapunzel asked, "I mean, we have no idea why we were chosen, Jack didn't tell us and she's avoiding us..."

It was true, after that little confrontation, Jack avoided, supposedly, the trio. For what reasons, they didn't know. But it was odd. Jack only gave them a few looks, before leaving whenever they met.

* * *

Jack finally let out her secret, well, at least the secret as to why she was at Hogwarts, but now, she knows they wanted to know more. Eventually, they'll ask her about her past, but...

'I can't tell them,' she thought, 'it hurts too much.' She sighed as she frosted her hand again, hiding the scar she had received a few days ago. She walked into her Charms class, and sat next to Draco. He gave her a look before turning back to his conversation with Pansy. Jack stayed silent throughout most of the day, only making her sarcastic comments when she wanted to, which was often during Bunny's class.

'Damn it,' she sighed mentally, 'why does everything happen to me?!'

* * *

"Maybe she's just tired?" Rapunzel suggested, "she did get a lot off her chest when she told us about... us being Guardians."

"But there's more!" Merida protested, getting a shush from the librarian. The trio had decided to meet up at the library, wondering and contemplating about the events of last night.

"Merida's right Punzie," Hiccup said, "there's more to Jack than what we know. All we know is that she's a Guardian and the Keeper of Winter. But nothing else! Not her birthday, her family, where's she's from, how old she is. We may all be fifth years, but remember I turned sixteen already." It was true, Hiccup's birthday had been September 21, so he was a year older than his friends. Rapunzel was only fifteen and Merida was a few months older than her.

Rapunzel let out a huff, not seeing the big deal about Jack not talking to them. Maybe she was having a bad day and just needed to be alone, everyone has those days, heck, she's had those days!

"Fine," she sighed, "we'll talk to her tomorrow. Let's give her some space today. Now," she smiled as she got up, "Sandy and Bunny are going to teach me how to combine art and spring!" Squealing, she ran off. Merida and Hiccup gawked at her empty seat before sighing and leaving the library themselves.

* * *

Rapunzel smiled as she entered the art room, it was full of third years who were painting. Some had dipped their hands in the purple river and used their rainbow hands to make colorful finger paintings.

"Oi! Class dismissed!" Bunny said and they whined. He smiled as the last of them left, "Rapunzel, I thought you bailed out on me."

"Nope," she hesitated, "but Merida and Hiccup were on Jack's case, something about her avoiding us..." Sandy chose this moment to fly in. A '?' appeared over his head.

"Punzel was asking about Jack avoiding her and her friends," Bunny responded, an understanding look appeared on Sandy's face. Bunny turned back to Rapunzel, "Jack isn't avoiding you."

Relief filled Rapunzel's core.

"But she does want to be alone."

Now she was confused, "why?"

"Her father passed away this month when she was a little ankle-bitter."

Rapunzel nodded, "Okay, I'll tell them. But for now... SHOW ME HOW ART AND SPRING WORK TOGETHER! PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE!" She jumped up and down, and Bunny and Sandy laughed. Rapunzel smiled as they tought her what they could. But her mind was somewhere else, on Jack's past.

**Kura: And finished with the chapter. YES! I made Justin Overlan die in November! So Jack will be moody this month!**

**Sakura: That said, please review!**


	24. Chapter 23: Accidents in the Quidditch

Once Upon a December

**Kura: This is gonna make a turn for the worst.**

**Sakura: Yep, so read and find out.**

Chapter 23: Accidents on the Quidditch Pitch

Rapunzel had explained the situation to Merida and Hiccup. Nodding, the two let the matter go. Besides, it was time for the biggest event in Hogwarts... the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"It's finally here!" Merida cheered, "it's finally HERE?!" She went from excited to panicked in seconds. Though, her exciment crushed her panic. She was wearing her Quidditch uniform, nervously pacing back and forth throughout the common room. Hiccup and Rapunzel smiled as she did.

"You'll be fine Merida," Hiccup said, "like you said, you're going to be the best Chaser in the History of Quidditch." Merida sighed and smiled. She didn't bother to eat when she got to Great Hall. Everyone was chatting, excited for the big match. The match that would start the season! Merida smiled when she was called over to by Fred and George, it was time.

* * *

Students filed into the Quidditch pitch, ready to cheer on the two teams.

"HELLO STUDENTS!" Rapunzel called from the stands where she was to announce the game as it went into play, "WELCOME TO THE FIRST GAME OF THE QUIDDITCH SEASON, I'M RAPUNZEL CORONA, YOUR HUMBLE ANNOUNCER! NOW, LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM FOR THE GRYFFINDORS!"

A loud roar filled the field as the Gryffindor team ran in, brooms in hand.

"NOW, GIVE IT UP FOR SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin team walked out...

but for some reason...

Draco wasn't among them. Jack was. For those who are curious as to what happened, let's just say Draco had a serious case of frostbite. Three guesses how that happened.

Jack smirked as she saw Merida, screw being allies, maybe even friends, this was war!

* * *

As soon as the game begun, Jack kept her eyes peeled for the snitch. She looked at Harry, who was sitting in the stands. Hey, they may get along, but she was winning this game for her team.

"TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! THAT MAKES 80 GRYFFINDOR, 60 SLYTHERIN! WAY TO GO MERI-BABY!"

_**"MISS CORONA!"**_

"HAHA! SORRY!"

Jack just smiled at that. But wait, 'Meri-baby?' She looked at Merida who was blushing. 'Something happened in between them, didn't it?'

Shrugging, she continued to search for the snitch. Then, she spotted something golden. The snitch.

"AND FROST GOES FOR THE SNITCH!" Rapunzel gasped, "BUT IT SEEMS POTTER'S REPLACEMENT HAS ALSO SPOTTED THE SNITCH! IT'S NECK AND NECK FOLKS!"

How true those words were. Jack and some boy were racing around, both ready to grab to snitch. Jack smirked at the boy and reached out more. But the snitch was too far out of reach. Jack grunted as she got up on her staff and using the extra lenght of her legs, reached out and...

BLAM!

THUD!

SMACK!

THUD!

Several gasps filled the air.

"MERIDA! JACK!" Rapunzel screached. Both Jack and Merida had received a bludger to the head and both were out cold on the pitch's floor. Madam Hooche ran over to them.

"Don't move them!" Bunny yelled as he ran over. "They both fell pretty nastily, check their bones first, if everything in tact, take them to Madam Pomfrey. If not, we'll get her to come here."

Tooth was by his side in seconds. She checked over both girls. Both had broken an arm and a leg, a rather nasty bump was on the hands. But she also noticed Jack's hand was clenched shut. Prying it open, she held up the snitch.

"FROST WON THE MATCH FOR SLYTHERIN! FROST WON THE MATCH FOR SLYTHERIN! I'D GIVE JACK A HUG BUT I DON'T WANNA HURT HER!" Rapunzel ranted, her cries of worry echoing, because she had no idea the spell she used to make her voice louder was still active.

Both girls were taken to Madam Pomfrey, who set them both up in beds. Together, she, Tooth, Bunny and North all looked after the girls.

Later that night, neither girl had awoken. The trio of Guardians left after making sure that the two girls were in safe hands.

"Will they be okay?" Alice asked softly.

"I hope so," Rapunzel replied.

"It's good to have hope." She, Alice and Hiccup turned to see Bunny right besides them, "it keeps thing better and can make things better. They'll be fine. Trust me." With that, he left the trio to wonder.

Madam Pomfrey quickly entered the room. When she did, several students ran over to her. Spitting out question after question after question.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore said and silence filled the hall. "Poppey?"

Madam Pomfrey coughed, "I have good news and bad news. Which do you prefer to hear first?"

"I have a bad feeling," North muttered, "the good first."

"Jack is awake."

The Guardians, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Alice sighed in relief while others smiled.

"And the bad?" Tooth asked nervously.

"Miss Dunbroch is still out cold, probably in a coma. I'm still working on waking her, and even though Miss Frost is awake, she-"

Jack chose that moment to walk in.

"OH SWEET TOOTH!" Tooth flew over and hugged the girl, "I"M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!"

Jack looked at Tooth oddly, "Uh... thanks. But just one question..."

Everyone went silent, somehow, they dreaded the question they for some reason knew was about to be asked.

"Who are you?"

**Kura: DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Sakura: So Merida is in a coma, Jack lost her memories, again, and everyone is in shock!**

**Kura: Review!**


End file.
